


Disobedience

by Memezuki



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, a little bit of asphyxiation, look honestly im too lazy to tag everything, theres some toys involved, they just diddle ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memezuki/pseuds/Memezuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz is being an asshole, as usual. Mizuki decides he is not going to put up with that today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disobedience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toue-company](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=toue-company).



> miya is honestly the thirstiest person on earth

     "Agh..!! N-Noiz..." Mizuki choked out as the collar pressed into his throat, the leather straining as a hand yanked back on the cold chain. He gasped for air, fingertips digging into the pillowcase. The chain was released and Mizuki's head collapsed into the plush pillow, breath ragged and staccato.

     A knee forced its way between his legs, grinding upwards and stimulating his dick, now fully erect and dripping with precum.

     "What's this, you give in already?" came a harsh whisper, breath caressing his shivering back.

     "N-no... 'm not.." Mizuki whimpered, in spite of his faltering determination. He wanted it bad. He wanted Noiz to fill him up. He needed it. Before he could process any more thought, Noiz gripped Mizuki's chin in one hand and turned his head to the side, exposing his tanned neck. A hot, wet tongue licked its way from the base of his neck to his jaw, agonizingly slow. Noiz's mouth came back down, canines exposed, scraping at the flushed skin.

     "Hgk! Haah..." Mizuki's voice leapt out of his throat, his painfully swelled dick twitching when Noiz sank his fangs into his shoulder.

     "Don't lie. You know what happens to disobedient boys." Before he realized, a hand was at his ass, and a finger was prodding the plastic handle protruding from the hole. He could feel the beads shift inside him, pressing into all the right places.

     "Ah!! Ahh..nn" Moans shamelessly spilled from Mizuki's mouth. He anxiously prepared for what was coming next. An ice cold liquid hit his skin where the toy was. Noiz spread the slick lube around. A finger slipped into the ring at the end, and tugged, the beads slipping out all at once with an obscene wet sound. Mizuki's yelp caught in his throat, eyes snapping wide open and back arching.

     "Ugh..! Haaaa!!!" He screamed as tears overflowed and stained his cheeks.

     "N-no!! wait!!!" He pleaded as Noiz placed his hands on his ass and he was spread open.

     "Sorry, no can do. This is punishment, after all." Came the reply. The same hot tongue now delved deep into the gaping hole.

     "Ahhghh!! Noiz!! T-take it out!!" The appendage made its way deeper as he begged, rubbing up against the spots that made him lose his mind.

     "Sstopp!! T-too much! I- nnahh!!" A violent orgasm wracked his entire body, eyes rolling up as his toes curled and his head was thrown back into a guttural moan. Thick cum spurted out onto the sheets below, Noiz's hand wrapped around Mizuki's cock, pumping out as much as would come out. Noiz finally removed his tongue, a trail of saliva bridging the gap. Mizuki collapsed, his limbs being sapped of energy.

     Just as his eyelids slipped closed, he was flipped over, his back now against the dirtied sheets.

     "Eh? What are you-"

     "You can't sleep yet, it's my turn." A mouth swallowed in his dick in one swift motion, causing Mizuki to jolt awake.

     "Ghk! Noiz!! Wait a sec! I just-" Mizuki's interjections melted into loud moans as Noiz skillfully brought Mizuki's cock back to an erection. He slid off with a wet pop, admiring his work, which left Mizuki a gasping mess, thighs twitching and mouth drooling.

     "Nnot fair..." Mizuki mumbled hazily, nearly passing out from the overstimulation. As he struggled to catch his breath, Noiz coated his fingers in the lubricant, circling his index finger once around his own hole before pushing it all the way in. He thrust in and out of himself a few times before adding a second, and soon the third, finger. A moan slipped from his throat as he splayed his fingers open inside, stretching his entrance to the limit. The fingers were removed, and the hand made its way to the now fully erect cock waiting for him. He stroked it a few times before positioning himself above it, legs spread and straddling the other. One hand pulled on the chain connected to the collar.

     "Haa... Ah!" Noiz exclaimed as he slowly lowered himself onto Mizuki's pulsing erection and gave and experimental snap of his hips downwards. He could hear Mizuki trying to keep his voice in. Once fully seated, his hips were brought back up again, only for him to fall back down, letting gravity assist him.

     "I'm in so deep...f-feels good.." Came the jumbled words from below. Noiz leaned back, arms resting on Mizuki's bent knees and supporting his weight there.

     "Ready?" The moment he saw Mizuki nod his head in response, Noiz started to slowly ride the other man's dick.

     "Uugh...faster, Noiz...do it faster.." The weight on his legs prevented him from taking action himself, so he was left to beg for Noiz to hurry up. Noiz, mischievous as he was, did not comply, and instead slowed his hips down.

     "Aagh..please, Noiz...I need it..." His eyelids narrowed in frustration as he gripped Noiz's thighs in an attempt to force Noiz to speed up.

     "You asshole, stop teasing..." Mizuki growled. Noiz pulled the hands off his thighs, and instead leaned forward to pin them above his victim's head.

     "Why yes, I am using my asshole to tease you." Noiz flashed Mizuki a grin as he thrust down halfway, only to stop and pull back up again.

     "This fucking brat..." Mizuki pulled himself up, throwing Noiz onto his back and trapping his hands above his head. He quickly undid the collar and ripped it off his neck. He didn't care if he broke character anymore, he just wanted to make Noiz scream because of him.

     "What's this? Did you finally snap? Are you mad?" Mizuki's anger only swelled up more at this, so he pulled his cock out to the tip and slammed back in with as much force as he could.

     "Agh!! Fuck.." exclaimed Noiz. His dick now standing fully erect and pulsing with pleasure. He needed every last nerve to control himself from begging to just be fucked until he can't walk the next morning. An ominous look was cast over on Mizuki's face.

     "You know what happens to disobedient boys..." Noiz hated to admit it, but hearing his own line used against him in this situation sent chills down his spine. Mizuki released his vice grip on Noiz's wrists and instead held onto his hips. Leaning back for leverage, he thrusted hard into Noiz's ass, a satisfying slap ringing throughout the room as he buried himself deep.

     "Agh!! Haah, fuck!!" Noiz let his lewd moans flow freely as Mizuki pounded his hole. His hand grasped for something to hold onto, finding the bars on the head board. His hands held on, knuckles turning white.

     "Ahh, Ahn! Mizuki... Mizuki!!!!" Noiz screamed as Mizuki continued to fuck him until he was left a mess, eyes cloudy and tongue hanging out. He felt hot tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He clamped his eyes shut, causing tears to run down his face.

     Mizuki bent down, rhythm never faltering, and angled his thrusts right into the spot that made Noiz scream the loudest.

     "AAH!! Scheiße.. Mizuki..." Panting and saliva dripping a thin trail from the corner of his mouth, Noiz's head started to thrash side to side as he mumbled nonsense.

     Mizuki thought he looked truly pathetic. Only a few minutes ago, Noiz was in charge and now he was a moaning mess. All because of him. Noiz was his.

     "Ugh...close..." Noiz sobbed as his toes curled. He tried as hard as he could to thrust back onto Mizuki's dick, eager to come. Mizuki brought one hand to Noiz's neglected cock and started to pump it furiously in time with his thrusts. The heightened stimulation caused Noiz to climax almost immediately, his feet digging into the sheets and back arching off the bed. His cum splattered onto his and Mizuki's abdomens as his body spasmed. Mizuki gave a grunt as he came as well, filling Noiz's abused hole.

     They stayed in that position in what seemed like forever before Mizuki finally collapsed onto Noiz, almost crushing him if he did not fall to the side. Their breathing stabilized as they lay, limbs splayed about on the bed.

     "Didn't know you could make those kinds of sounds in bed." Mizuki commented. Noiz scoffed.  

     "Maybe you just need to do better." Mizuki narrowed his eyes at Noiz before rolling directly on top of him.

     "Ow owowow!! What are you, a child?" Noiz protested, squirming to try and get free.

     "Yeah." Mizuki lazily replied as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sinner.


End file.
